reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RED DEAD BEAST
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:RED DEAD BEAST page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Removing Talk Page Content Hey, RED DEAD BEAST. I just wanted to let you know that removing content from your talk page is against the rules. I understand you wrote a great deal about yourself on this page, so I've copied all of it and put it on your user page (your user page is where you're allowed to write about yourself). Thanks, and sorry for any inconvenience. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) HACKER!!! No, just kidding. Dude, quit going around overreacting about being called a hacker. You're acting like a child. :RED DEAD BEAST, :I told you earlier not to remove content from your talk page. It's against the rules. Since you've already been warned, you have received a 3 day block. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: It's not stupid. You broke the rules and got a three day ban. 3 days is 72 hours, and you have to serve out your full ban. Also, I couldn't care less about your clan. If you want to edit your posse page here, then you have to follow the rules. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Three days for deleting a couple sentences on my talkpage is bullshit.RED DEAD BEAST 18:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::That's your opinion. You deleted a couple of sentences, and I told you it was against the rules. You did it again, and got banned. What's not getting through here? ::As I've said, the rules say that you can only remove content from your talk page if it's blatant vandalism. What Ianbuckjames wrote was not vandalism. Obviously, he was annoyed that you were getting upset about being called a hacker and wanted to address this problem with you. ::You deleted it + it wasn't vandalism + you've been warned before = 3 day ban. ::Deal with it. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :You broke the rules, so deal with the consequences. That's what you should have done. Instead, you argued with me, somehow not understanding the simple concept that breaking the rules results in a ban, and left me a very rude message on my talk page. For that little number, you've earned yourself a 1 week block. :When you return, smarten up. Follow the rules and try not to act out like you are. Do this, and I'll have no reason to leave you any messages. :All you did was dig your hole deeper, mate... :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wait a minute... Yes, that's true! However, I did not load up my suitcase with just clothes; I also packed my laptop! I am currently writing this message to you from Dublin, Ireland. I have edited a very small amount since I left, and usually I was not signed in. But, where I've been able to to get internet and when I've had free time, I've checked up on the wiki. However, I had to sign in to reply to someone's message on another wiki, so I was already signed in when I replied to your message. I hope that answers all of your questions. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) To THe Mod Above Well Its His Talk Page He Should Be Able TO DO ANyting he WAnts On It If He WAnts To Delelte somthing Well ITS HIS so who cares???? that ru;e ur tlaking about is pretty stupied in my opinion... Because it's against the rules. Simple, really. The Milkman 03:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fight? Why did you invite me to a fight if its about Xbox Live no I only play Red Dead with friends I dont bother with all those one on ones it proves nothing —Riley Heligo 19:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Intimidating me wont work and if you actually read it youd clearly see it says I only play Red Dead with friends and I dont even know you —Riley Heligo 20:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I do play Free Roam public on Friendly though and to answer your question friends list I get tired of douchebags constantly beggin me to boost or challenge me like your doing right now in which I said I dont want to —Riley Heligo 20:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No its not its for people who like to chill out which I like to do and just want to mess around in towns and get bounties without the fear of some douchebag ruining it —Riley Heligo 20:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RED DEAD BEAST, If you want to invite someone to fight online, that's okay. But, if they say no, just drop it. Harassment and name calling will get you blocked. We all play this game our own way - there's no point arguing about it. 2ks4 (talk) 16:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Uninvited Commentary RBD, I think you need to stop harassing Riley. These comments you're leaving on his talk page are very antagonistic and if I see another, you will be blocked - again. For quite awhile this time since you keep upping the length of the block with your behaviour. You are walking on thin ice, mate. I am watching you and will alert the other admins to do the same. - JackFrost23 22:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) i accept... I think ok im Ttsahood you may now me from my blog post but listen i will join the pose but you have to show up on our meeting that still means im in 2 posses:minee and yours You really need to try and stop insulting the other editors here. Especially the admins... - JackFrost23 22:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Now Jack, your throwing off my temper, and if i find you in a gang match i suggest you leave. Or it might get ugly. Please sign your posts dude. He/You broke the rules, and I am a witness to that. The Milkman 22:25, September 14, 2011 (UTC)